Meet you in the Finish line!
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy is a cocky car racer who never stick to one team. Why stick to Gabi's racing team then? What's gonna happen when he told Gabi he won't win the race unless she agrees to be his girlfriend? Will she meet him in the finish line after everything?TROYELLA
1. That's me! Mr Nice

**Chapter 1**

Troy is a 24-year-old cocky car racer. Everyone knew him but he never really stuck to one team. When he get bored of working on his current team, he moves to another. The next team would surely take him since he was one heck of a racer. He never really lasted 3 months in one team. **(I really don****'****t know if that****'****s possible but in this story, it is)**

"Welcome to our team." Gerald Montez, the manager of his new team greeted happily.

"Thanks." Troy smiled confidently as they shook hands.

Gerald showed Troy all the cars and was pretty surprise that a cocky boy like Troy really knew his stuff.

"Great cars!" Troy complimented as the whole crew smiled proudly.

"Do you mind if I try that Celica?" Troy asked, pointing at a certain car.

"No go ahead." Gerald said as Troy hopped onto the car in the race track. There was another person driving in another car but Troy couldn't see the driver since the person was wearing a helmet. The car suddenly stopped right next to his.

"Wanna race?" Troy asked with a smirk. The other driver nodded as they both went to the starting line. Gerald sighed and held the flag up high.

"READY! SET!… GO!" Gerald pulled the flag down and off the two cars go.

"Let's see how good you are!" Troy mumbled to himself. He looked at his rear mirror and saw that the other car was right behind him.

"He's pretty good." Troy said as he sped up. Finally, they reached the finish line with Troy winning less than a second.

The two drivers went out of the car with a smile.

"Nice driving, dude!" Troy complimented as he approached the other driver.

"I'm not a dude!" A girl voice said as she took off her helmet, letting her long curly brown hair rest on her shoulder.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. Nice meeting you." Gabriella said and walked away.

"_WOW! The driver is a girl. A beautiful girl might I add.__"_Troy thought in amazement.

-----------------------

Gabriella walked over to her dad and sighed.

"Dad why did you take him in the team?" Gabriella asked Gerald.

"Gabi you know that he's a good racer and Johnny is injured. He can't compete for the next race and we need a replacement." Gerald told his daughter.

"But he never really stick to one team. I bet he's gonna ditch us in a middle of a race or something." Gabriella whined.

"Gabi be nice." Gerald chuckled and hugged her daughter.

"Get your butt out of here before your mother gets mad." Gerald whispered.

"Alright. See you dad!" Gabriella smiled and left.

"Your daughter?" Troy asked, rather politely.

"Yes. She's gonna help you train." Gerald said while Troy raised his eye brow.

"A girl?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes why?" Gerald watched in amusement as Troy tried to reason with him.

"Well umm.. She's you know.. Oh whatever." Troy said and left.

---------------------

The next day, Troy showed up with a smile.

"Hey guys!" He greeted happily to the crew.

"Hey! I'm Chad by the way. These are Ryan, Zeke and Jason. Welcome to the crew!" Chad said happily.

"I'm Troy. Nice meeting you guys." Troy said politely.

"So umm.. Where's Gabriella or something?" Troy asked, acting like he didn't really care.

"She's gonna come any minute now." Ryan answered while Troy sighed.

"Gabi is a very nice girl." Zeke said while Troy just stared at them.

"Got the hots for her?" Jason suddenly asked.

"What? No way." Troy denied quickly.

"Just a head up. She's not very easy to get." Chad chuckled at the memories of guys who desperately tried to ask Gabriella out but she always rejected them.

"_I__'__m gonna get her.__"_Troy thought with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted happily. She flashed Troy a smile which melted him inside but he still played cool.

"Hey Gabi!" Everyone greeted back.

"Come on Troy! Let's start." Gabriella said while Troy just followed.

"So…" Troy started lamely.

"So…" Gabriella mimicked with a giggle.

"Before we start training for the next race which is still in a few weeks. Let's get to know each other first." Troy flashed Gabriella her million dollar smile as he rested her arm on her shoulder.

"If that's what you want." Gabriella said and took off Troy's arm from her shoulder placing it back to his lap.

"What do you want to know?" Gabriella asked, slightly irritated since Troy was really cocky.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Troy asked without hesitation.

"Is that question necessary?" Gabriella said, trying to control herself from smacking Troy.

"I'm a boy. You're a girl. I need to know." Troy shrugged while Gabriella stared at him confusedly.

"You don't make sense you know that. I don't have a boyfriend." Gabriella said, finally answering his question.

"I don't have a girlfriend either." Troy said as Gabriella glanced at him, shocked.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed, clearly surprise.

"What? I haven't found the right girl." He defended himself.

"Touché." She giggled which made Troy smile.

"Let's get to work." Gabriella said, pulling Troy up and pushing him in the car.

"Go around the track one lap and I'll time you ok?" Gabriella said as she grabbed her timer.

"Ok." Troy said and hopped onto the car. He winked at Gabriella before going in the starting line.

"Typical racer." Gabriella mumbled and rolled her eyes.

The training ended and Troy was a little tired. He walked over to the bench were Gabriella was sitting and sat next to her.

"Hey!" He started.

"Doing great Troy." Gabriella complimented.

"Can I take you to dinner?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"No." Gabriella replied shortly.

"_Did she just reject me? No one rejects me!__"_Troy thought, shocked.

"You busy?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah kinda." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"_Its our first day working together and he__'__s already asking me to dinner?__"_Gabriella thought unbelievably.

"Oh ok." Troy answered sadly. Gabriella looked up and saw the disappointment in Troy's eyes which made her feel guilty for turning him down.

"Is it ok if my friends come to dinner with us?" Gabriella suddenly asked.

"_Why do I have to be so nice??!!__"_She exclaimed in her mind.

"Sure." Troy smiled and walked away.

--------------------------------------------

For the past few days, everything went great between Gabriella and Troy. They actually became friends but Gabriella still didn't trust him completely.

"Good morning Troy!" Gabriella smiled as Troy rubbed his eyes.

"Why would you want me to come and train at 6am?" Troy asked, annoyed as he sat on one of the benches.

"You have to have your morning run!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"That's just great!" Troy mumbled sarcastically.

"100 laps around the race track." Gabriella commanded as Troy's eyes snapped open.

"What?! Are you crazy??!!" Troy exclaimed in shock.

"Glad you're awake. Just kidding. Do 5 laps." Gabriella laughed at Troy's shocked expression.

"That was not funny." Troy mumbled and started running.

--------------------------------------------

Its finally race day and Gabriella was a little nervous. She had a feeling that something would happen.

"Chill Gabriella!" Chad said to her friend.

"Everything will be fine." Ryan reassured Gabriella as he patted her back.

"I just hope so." Gabriella said, staring at Troy who was talking to Gerald in the race track.

"Afraid your Troy will get hurt?" Jason joked as Gabriella glared at him.

"My Troy? What the heck? I don't like him!" Gabriella exclaimed, a little bit too loud which made her friends laugh more.

"He sure likes you though." Zeke pointed out the obvious.

"He's not gonna take me seriously!" Gabriella said. That's what she thought though.

Everyone settled down as all the cars and racers headed to the starting line. Troy was smiling the entire time since he had a plan stirring in his mind. Gabriella, Chad, Zeke and Jason put on their headphones and microphones so they could talk with Troy who was already inside the car.

"Can you hear us?" Chad checked.

"Yeah I can." Troy said over the microphone that was connected to his headphone. There was a silence and Troy wanted to have a little fun.

"BOO!" He shouted to the microphone, making the others pull their headphones off.

"What the heck?!" Gabriella exclaimed and looked at Troy who gave her a thumbs up.

"Let the race begin guys! On your mark, get set… GO!!" The announcer said loudly on the microphone. The crowd roared as the cars sped off. Troy was already in front of the others but the cars were still close together. Troy smirked and went faster, making a huge gap between him and the second.

"Nice Troy!" Zeke said over the tiny microphone.

"That's me! Mr Nice." Troy said coolly.

"Puh lease…." Gabriella said and rolled her eyes.

The race continued and Troy was really doing a good job. He was way in front of the others and was surely the winner because it was the second last lap.

"Hey Gabi! I have a question before I win." Troy said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"Will you be my girlfriend??" Troy asked confidently but inside, he was a little nervous. The other boys who also heard what Troy said over the microphone, started laughing while Gabriella's jaw just dropped.

"WHAT?!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I haven't even known you for a month and you're already asking me to be your girlfriend right in the middle of a race?? No! Hell no." Gabriella exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Fine! You know, I can just pull back and let the others win. Its up to you Gabi." Troy blackmailed with a smirk.

"This is so not fair. I'm not gonna go out with you!" Gabriella said and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Ok." Troy started to slow down and Gabriella couldn't believe that he was really doing it. She let out a sigh of frustration as the other cars slowly caught up with him.

"Gabi come on! Just say yes!" Ryan pleaded her friend. Gabriella was biting her bottom lip so hard that it was turning white.

"Fine! If you win the race, I'll be your girlfriend!" Gabriella gave in.

Troy smiled when he heard her answer. He stepped on it and sped up. He was already in front again so the crew sighed in relief. The race finished with Troy finishing first.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm tonight Gabi!" Troy said over the mic one last time before stopping his engine.

Troy went out of the car and took off his helmet. Flashes of cameras immediately blocked his view. He ran to the benches where the whole crew was.

"Congratulations Troy! You did an amazing job!" Gerald said happily.

"Thanks." Troy smiled. The crew congratulated him and shook his hand. After all the chaos was done, Troy didn't get the time to talk to Gabriella which he really hated.

"_Why do I have to fall madly in love with Gabriella??!!__"_Troy thought.

----------------------------------

At exactly 7pm, Troy arrived at Gabriella's place. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open up.

"Coming!" Gabriella's voice echoed in the quiet house. She opened the door and smiled. Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabriella.

"Wow. You look, gorgeous." Troy managed to say.

"Thanks." Gabriella said appreciatively.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yup." Gabriella nodded and entered Troy's car.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and sat at a table. They ordered their meals and was immediately met by silent. Troy could tell that Gabriella really didn't want to date him.

"You know what. Its ok Gabi. You don't have to go out with me if you really don't want to. Its wasn't right of me to frame you up. It was stupid." Troy said honestly. Gabriella haven't really seen this side of Troy and it amazed her.

"I'm just nervous Troy." Gabriella smiled warmly.

"So.. We're still together?" Troy asked hopefully.

"I guess." Gabriella shrugged and giggled when Troy let out the biggest sigh of relief she'd ever seen.

--------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter! This story won't be long but I hope you'll still enjoy it! Please review.


	2. It might be you

**Chapter 2**

**Recap**

"_You know what. Its ok Gabi. You don__'__t have to go out with me if you really don__'__t want to. Its wasn__'__t right of me to frame you up. It was stupid.__"__ Troy said honestly. Gabriella haven__'__t really seen this side of Troy and it amazed her._

"_I__'__m just nervous Troy.__"__ Gabriella smiled warmly._

"_So.. We__'__re still together?__"__ Troy asked hopefully._

"_I guess.__"__ Gabriella shrugged and giggled when Troy let out the biggest sigh of relief she__'__d ever seen._

**End of Recap**

Exactly two months have past and Troy and Gabriella were really going strong. Gabriella already fell in love with the overconfident heart throb but he didn't know it. It was 5:30am and Gabriella had to meet up with Troy at 6am for their usual early run.

"I shouldn't have started this morning run!" Gabriella mumbled to herself.

She went in the race track and surprisingly, Troy was already there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Gabi!" Troy said, kissing Gabriella on the cheek. They haven't really kissed on the lips in the two months they spent together.

"What's up Troy? You're never early." Gabriella said curiously.

"I have a surprise for you." Troy smiled and grabbed Gabriella's hand. He lead her to the back of the race track, behind the trees where the sun rises.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Trust me." Troy said and covered her eyes with his hands. They walked forward and finally, Troy stopped.

"Surprise!!" Troy exclaimed enthusiastically as Gabriella stared at the picnic, set up under a huge tree.

"WOW! You did this? For me?" Gabriella asked in amazement.

"Only for you Gabi." Troy said honestly.

"_He is serious about me.__"_Gabriella finally realised.

"Care to have breakfast?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Thought you'd never ask." Gabriella giggled and head over to the picnic blanket. The sun wasn't really out yet which made it more romantic. It was all just a dim light with two little candles.

The pair started eating and told each other stories. They were really having fun until the sun slowly rose.

"Thanks Gabi." Troy suddenly said out of nowhere.

"For what?" Gabriella said confusedly.

"For being here. Before, racing is the only thing that matters to me and nothing else. Now that I have you, racing doesn't even matter one bit anymore if you're not there to meet me in the finish line." Troy said truthfully with a soft chuckle. Gabriella on the other hand was close to tears but she fought it back.

"I'll always meet you in the finish line. Every race." Gabriella said truthfully and grabbed Troy's hand.

"We should pack up." Gabriella said as they stood up.

"Don't worry about that. Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason will take care of that." Troy chuckled.

"Gabi, can I have one dance before the sun complete show up?" Troy asked, catching Gabriella off guard.

"But there's no music." Gabriella giggled.

"There is now!" Troy said triumphantly as he turned on the small radio behind the tree.

"_He is such a sweet dork!__"_Gabriella said with a giggle as Troy slowly wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and listened intently, wrapping his arms around his neck.

_Time, I've been passing time watching trains go by  
All of my life  
Lying on the sand watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there could be someone   
Waiting home for me _

_Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you  
All of my life _

Gabriella was completely dumbstruck and couldn't believe that an arrogant boy like Troy would actually be this romantic.

"_He__'__s making me fall madly in love with him!__"_Gabriella sighed.

_Looking back as lovers go walking past  
All of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
If I found the place would I recognize the face _

_Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you _

_So many quiet walks to take  
So many dreams to wake and there's so much love to make _

_I think we__'__re gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time  
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life _

_I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
And there's so much more  
No one's ever heard before  
Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you and  
I'm feeling it'll just be you   
All of my life  
_

_It's you, it's you I've been waiting for all of my life  
Maybe it's you Maybe it's you I've been waiting for all of my life_

Troy smiled as the song finished. He stared at Gabriella who was looking back at him with a gentle smile.

"That was really beautiful Troy." Gabriella complimented honestly.

"Thanks.. I guess." Troy replied, blushing furiously. The next thing that Gabriella did caught Troy completely off guard and at the same time, swept him off his feet. Gabriella's lips were gently crashed onto his and there wasn't anything in the world that he would trade for that moment. He was completely swept off. They pulled away and Gabriella was as red as tomato.

"Wow." Troy mumbled softly while Gabriella just smiled nervously.

"We should head back." She said quietly as Troy nodded in agreement.

Troy was walking home alone with a huge smile on his face.

"I love Gabriella!" He kept on repeating.

"Who Montez?" A familiar voice suddenly said. Troy turned around and saw his rival sitting in his fancy car.

"James, why are you stalking me?" Troy asked, glaring at James.

"I was not stalking you. I just happen to pass by here and hear you saying your love confession in the air." James chuckled.

"Say whatever you want to say." Troy said, turning away.

"You know that you're never gonna win the race right? You're new team is pathetic." James spat disgustedly as Troy clenched his fist with anger.

"They are not pathetic! Your team is!" Troy talked back.

"Oh yeah? How about a race? Here and now?" James challenged confidently.

"Your house is right there and I'm pretty sure you have some pretty cars sitting in your garage. There's a race track by the road and we can settle it there." James smirked.

Troy thought about it for a moment. He was never really the one to back down on a challenge, even if it was as dangerous as now.

"Fine!" Troy said, determined.

---------------------------------

Gabriella arrived back home with a smile on her face. She sat on the couch and suddenly remembered Troy. She quickly picked up her phone and dialled his number.

"_Why isn__'__t he answering? He should be home by now!__"_Gabriella thought curiously.

"_Sorry I__'__m not here. Just leave a message. If its urgent you can find me in the race track down the road. I received a little challenge! See you there!__"_Troy's phone machine said. Gabriella's heart suddenly started beating really fast and she was getting worried.

"A little challenge? Oh no! Something's wrong!" Gabriella grabbed her coat and darted to where Troy was.

--------------------------------

"You ready to lose cocky boy?" James chuckled evilly.

"You're cockier than me!" Troy said as they both went to the starting line. The sound of their engine became louder and louder as they got ready for the flag to go down. There wasn't any people in the race track since they didn't really invite anyone.

The flag went down and off they went. They were in the same pace and it was a very tough game. They kept on catching up on each other.

--------------------------------

Gabriella ran to the race track and saw two cars racing like hell.

"Damn it, Troy!" Gabriella muttered and went down the benches to see a clearer view.

"_Why the hell would he verse James one on one? He__'__s dangerous!__"_She thought worriedly.

-----------------------------

Both were almost in the finish line and Troy was winning.

"HA!" Troy muttered as he sped up more. Finally, he reached the finish line just before James did.

"Serves you right!" Troy exclaimed as he poked his head out of the car window. He stared at James who was glaring at him madly. He smirked and took his helmet off. The next thing that James did caught Troy completely off guard.

"Go to hell!" James yelled furiously and drove right towards Troy.

"Crap!" Troy didn't have the time to turn the wheel and the next thing he knew, his car was smashed on the fence.

"TROY!!" Gabriella yelled in horror. She quickly rushed to Troy who was desperately trying to get out of the car. James on the other hand, cowardly drove out, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Gabi?" Troy mumbled as his blurred eyes saw Gabriella running to him. He laid on the grass and breathed heavily.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella kneeled down beside him and took of her jumper to wipe off the blood that was dripping down his face.

"I'm ok Gabi." Troy said weakly.

"Ok?! Ok?!! Troy you're freakin' bleeding and you're telling me you're ok?!!" Gabriella yelled, angrily but tears were clearly rolling down her cheeks.

"What am I gonna do?!!" Gabriella panicky asked herself. She quickly dialled 911 and less than a minute, the ambulance arrived.

-------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter! By the way, I **might** not update for a couple of days because my half yearly exam is in a week!! I'm sorry about that! The song in here is called **'It might be you' by Stephen Bishop. **Please review.


	3. I'll say it in this love song

**Chapter 3**

**Recap**

"_TROY!!" Gabriella yelled in horror. She quickly rushed to Troy who was desperately trying to get out of the car. James on the other hand, cowardly drove out, not wanting to get in trouble._

"_Gabi?" Troy mumbled as his blurred eyes saw Gabriella running to him. He laid on the grass and breathed heavily._

"_Oh my gosh!" Gabriella kneeled down beside him and took of her jumper to wipe off the blood that was dripping down his face._

"_I'm ok Gabi." Troy said weakly._

"_Ok?! Ok?!! Troy you're freakin' bleeding and you're telling me you're ok?!!" Gabriella yelled, angrily but tears were clearly rolling down her cheeks._

"_What am I gonna do?!!" Gabriella panicky asked herself. She quickly dialled 911 and less than a minute, the ambulance arrived._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella waited in the waiting room impatiently. Tears were continually streaming down her face.

"Gabi!" Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Gerald called out as they ran through the corridor.

"What happened?" Gerald asked her daughter worriedly.

"James." Gabriella said and the whole gang already knew what she was talking about.

"Bolton?" The doctor said loudly. Everyone quickly stood up and rushed to the doctor.

"How is he? Is he ok?" They bombarded with questions.

"He's fine but he's sleeping right now. You can go visit him." The doctor said with a smile.

The whole crew slowly entered the room quietly. Gabriella stared at Troy who had a bandage around his head and a broken arm. Gabriella sat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Troy's hand.

"You're gonna be ok Troy." She whispered as her tears lessened.

2 weeks have past and Troy felt better but he still wasn't allowed to go out of the hospital for another extra days.

"I want to get out of here Gabs!" Troy whined as Gabriella just rolled her eyes. Troy said the exact same statement for the hundredth time.

"Its your fault for competing with James one on one." Gabriella said seriously.

"Its wasn't my fault! I never back out on a challenge!" Troy exclaimed.

"That's the thing! You don't know how to back out so you will just get yourself in trouble!" Gabriella yelled, getting angry.

"Why are you getting all mad at me? Its not like you really care!" Troy shouted back, angrily, without thinking.

"Troy are you stupid?! Of course I care!" Gabriella stood up and glared at Troy.

"Stop lying Gabriella! You're just going out with me because I forced you to and maybe because I'm the best racer and your team don't want to lose me!!! You guys are just getting along with me so I'll stay and don't ditch you. You just want the fame!!!" Troy shouted as tears started to spilled down Gabriella's eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"So that's really what you think of me? Of my team?" Gabriella said softly. Finally it snapped to Troy and he knew he was really at fault.

"Gabi--" He started but was cut off by Gabriella.

"Save it Troy! I went out with you for almost 3 months and you still think I don't care a freakin damn about you? Are you just born stupid? Do you really think I'll just go out with you so our team won't lose? I thought you were different Troy. But turns out I'm wrong. Really wrong." Gabriella said without any emotions as she neared the door.

"Gabi please stay!" Troy begged but Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy for the first time in my life, I actually felt something when I was with you." Gabriella said as she opened the door, looking at the ground. She paused for a moment and looked at Troy in the eye.

"Damn it Troy! I love you. I really do but you just hurt me. Like the others guys I went out with." By that, Gabriella walked out and closed the door entirely.

"What the hell did I do?!" Troy asked himself miserably.

------------------------------------

Gabriella wiped her tears as she spotted her dad talking with the crew in their race track.

"Hey Gabi!" Gerald said happily.

"Dad can we talk for a second? Privately?" Gabriella said as Gerald nodded.

"What's up?" Gerald asked worriedly.

"Dad I want a break. Probably 2 weeks. I think I should visit my friends in San Diego. Remember Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Gerald answered understandingly.

"They're doing a play and I want to watch them." Gabriella said weakly.

"Alright. But in one condition." Gerald said while Gabriella stared at her father in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"You have to tell me why you want to get out of this place. Championship is in less than a week. Don't you want to watch Troy race?" He asked confusedly.

"That's the thing dad. I want to get out of here. Away from Troy." Gabriella mumbled the last few words but Gerald heard it.

"Oh ok." He concluded as her daughter smiled in appreciation.

------------------------------------

Gabriella left and Troy still had no idea. She arrived in Sharpay's house and took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell.

"GABI!" The three girls exclaimed happily.

"Hi guys!" Gabriella greeted happily.

"Come in!" Sharpay said and practically dragged Gabriella in her room.

"So, what's up? You're team is right on the top of the charts so why are you here?" Kelsi asked curiously.

"I just want to watch your play guys." Gabriella explained but the girls surely didn't buy it.

"You didn't come here for a damn play. You came here because either you really want something from us or you're running away from there, to us." Taylor said smartly.

"Fine you got me!" Gabriella surrendered.

"Spill!" Sharpay commanded.

"You know Troy?" Gabriella started as she bit her lip.

"Duh! Everyone knows him!" Kelsi said.

"Oh right. I went out with him right? And--" Gabriella said but was immediately cut off.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM??!" Sharpay yelled, shocked.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD US??!" Kelsi and Taylor chimed.

"Umm.. I forgot to tell you guys. Anyway, that's not the point." Gabriella said.

"You better get to the point then." Sharpay said.

"I broke up with him." Gabriella mumbled.

"WHAT?" The three girls shouted.

"You guys should really lay off with the screaming." Gabriella said.

"What happened?" Taylor asked. Gabriella told them the whole story and the four of them started crying.

"I can't believe that bastard said those things to you!" Sharpay sobbed.

-----------------------------------

Troy finally got out of the hospital and the championship was the next day. He really needed to talk to Gabriella.

"Hey Gerald! Where's Gabi?" Troy asked casually.

"Didn't you know? She went to San Diego for 2 weeks." Gerald informed him as Troy paled.

"Are you serious?" Troy said, heart broken.

"So she's not gonna be in the championship to watch me?" Troy asked but he knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Troy." Jason piped up.

"She broke up with me and the worst thing is. I never got to tell her I love her. She thinks that I don't really care about our relationship and I don't think it clicked to her that I really want to go past friendship. She knows I've been crushing on her but I don't she thinks I'm taking her seriously. She's getting me all wrong. I would do anything to get her back." Troy mumbled sadly.

"Can I have her number in San Diego, Gerald? She left her phone in my room so I guess she have a different phone." Troy said.

"Sorry son but Gabriella didn't want you guys to bother her through the phone. She really needs a break." Gerald said honestly.

"I'm screwed up!" Troy mumbled.

"I have an idea. Ryan, do you think we can borrow the Evans Radio Station?" Zeke said with a smile. The whole crew grinned while Troy just stared at them confusedly.

"Ok guys? First off, how come you never told me that Ryan's family own a radio station? Second of all, what the hell are we doing here? I thought you're gonna help me get Gabriella back!" Troy exclaimed as they all put on their headphones and microphones.

"Since Gerald told us that Gabriella didn't want us to bother her through the phone, we can talk to her through the radio." Chad said with a smile.

"How do you know that they're listening right now?" Troy questioned.

"Its 12:30pm. Sharpay always listen to the radio at 12 to 1pm for some odd reason that I really don't want to know about. I'm pretty sure Gabriella is with Sharpay right now." Ryan explained.

"Oh right. What do you want me to say?" Troy asked getting a little nervous.

"Stuff you want to tell her!" Zeke said in a 'duh' tone.

"But I'm not good with words! That's why we had that stupid arguments!" Troy exclaimed.

"Can you sing?" Jason suddenly asked.

"Umm.. Maybe?" Troy said, unsure.

"Then sing for her!" The boys exclaimed, making Troy jump a little.

As predicted, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were all in Sharpay's room listening to the Evan's Radio Station.

"So Sharpay? Who's running the station today?" Kelsi asked causally.

"My cousin, I think." Sharpay shrugged, not really caring.

"You know, its really weird that you always listen to the your radio at this time." Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"_Hi I'm Ryan and you're tuning in Evan's Radio Station." _The radio said loud and clear.

"Ryan? Why is he there?" Sharpay asked confusedly but the girls just shrugged.

"_We have a special guest today guys! He's one of the best racers we have in the country and he's here to say some things he wants to tell the person he loves the most." _Chad said through the microphone. They suddenly heard a smack and they were guessing that someone probably hit Chad right on the head. The girls loudened the radio and heard hesitant murmurings but they couldn't really tell what they were saying.

"Who's the special guest?" Kelsi asked the girls.

"We'll find out after they figure everything out in the station!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"_Could it be him?" _Gabriella thought deeply.

**------------------------------**

"Troy! Turn on your microphone!" Ryan whispered.

"I don't know what to say!" Troy whispered back.

"Oh God, please help us!" Zeke prayed.

"Do you know that my dad will kill me if I lose listeners??" Ryan exclaimed.

"Just say it Troy! Do you want to lose Gabriella?" Jason finally said.

"No!" Troy exclaimed. He took a deep breath and started.

------------------------------

Gabriella moved closer to the radio and listened intently.

"_Gabriella, if you're listening, I just want to say I'm really sorry for everything that I said. And umm.. This song is for you." _A familiar voice said through the radio.

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled, confusedly. Music started playing and the girls couldn't help but feel nervous for Troy and at the same time, excited.

----------------------------------

Troy took a deep breath before started singing.

_Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

Gabriella's jaw dropped and so were the gang's. The girls were close to tears and the boys in the station was knocked dead in surprise.

_  
I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me  
But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no_

_And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah..._

Troy's hands were clenched into a fist and he didn't realised that it was sweating like hell. All he wanted to do was make his song perfect for Gabriella.

_You are my very first thought in the morning_

_And my last at nightfall_

_You are the love that came without warning_

_I need you, I want you to know_

_I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you for so long)_

_Oh yeah  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

_And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see_

_Since you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song_

Troy finished with a weak smile.

"Wow Troy! That was amazing!" Ryan said over the microphone, finally revealing the special guest.

"Thanks. Gabriella, if you're still there. I want to say, I love you. I really do." Troy said sincerely.

----------------------------------

I am so sorry for the long update! I told you guys I had exams so I concentrated on that! And now I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. The song is called **"Obvious' by Westlife.** Please review.


	4. Car Smashed?

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

_Troy finished with a weak smile._

"_Wow Troy! That was amazing!__"__ Ryan said over the microphone, finally revealing the special guest._

"_Thanks. Gabriella, if you__'__re still there. I want to say, I love you. I really do.__"__ Troy said sincerely._

**End of Recap**

----------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Troy just did that!" Sharpay exclaimed, star struck.

"What are you gonna do Gabi?" Kelsi asked curiously. Gabriella was just staring blankly at the radio, lost in her own world….. with Troy.

"_Troy just sang to me through the radio and everyone heard it! He told me he loves me! Am I dreaming? Did Troy really do that just then? Would he really do that just to get me back?__"_Gabriella asked herself.

"Gabi! Gabi!" Taylor said, shaking Gabriella back to reality.

"What?" Gabriella said, completely lost.

"What are you gonna do?" Kelsi asked again.

"Watch the championship race tomorrow!" Gabriella exclaimed, determined.

----------------------------------

Championship Game! The event everyone had been waiting for.

"Troy are you ready? Excited?" Chad asked before the race. They could see all the eager people watching them with excited smiles on their faces.

"Would be more excited if Gabriella's here." Troy answered without any emotions.

"Everything will work out Troy." Zeke reassured his friend.

"Just hope so." Troy answered glumly.

"Racers! To the starting line!" The announcer said enthusiastically as the crowd roared and clapped loudly.

"Good luck Troy! You can do it!" Gerald said as Troy smiled appreciatively.

-----------------------------------

Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella all went back to Albuquerque. They were in the airport trying to get a cab to get them to the championship track. Finally, they got one.

"Take us to the championship game!" Gabriella said as the driver nodded.

"Do you think the race started?" Gabriella asked the girls worriedly.

"I don't know. Relax Gabriella." Sharpay told her friend.

"Guys, thank you for coming with me! I really appreciate it!" Gabriella said as they all did a group hug.

Finally, the girls reached their destination.

"Thanks." The girls said to the driver as they hurried to the race track full of people. By the time they reached the entrance, the sound of the gun filled their ears followed by the loud engines of the cars.

"There's Troy! Come on guys! Let's go to the pit stop where everyone is!" Gabriella said as they girls nodded and followed her.

"Dad!" Gabriella called out.

"Gabi!" Gerald said, completely surprised.

"What are you girls doing here?" Gerald asked curiously.

"It's the championship!" The girls squealed.

"Chad give me your microphone so I can talk to Troy." Gabriella commanded.

"OK." Chad said and handed the head phone and microphone to Gabriella.

----------------------------------

"_Oh damn! I__'__m coming second!__"_Troy thought angrily. He really couldn't concentrate on the road since his mind was flying in the Gabriella land.

"Troy come on! What's going on?" Gabriella's voice rang in his ears.

"_Did I just hear Gabriella__'__s voice?__"_Troy thought, unsure.

"Gabi?" He asked.

"Glad you still remember my voice!" Gabriella said with a cheeky smile.

"I thought you weren't gonna come?" Troy asked as a real smile played on his lips.

"Hey didn't I tell you? I'll always meet you in the finish line." Gabriella said as Troy chuckled. He sped up and kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm so sorry for what I said Gabi! I didn't mean what I said." Troy apologised sincerely.

"I know." Gabriella said.

All the cars made a pit stop and Troy have never been excited to go there. He used to hate pit stops but knowing that Gabriella was there waiting for him, he just needed to go.

"Nice job Troy!" Gabriella said quickly as the crew changed the tyres of the car as fast as they could.

"Thanks. I love you Gabriella!" By that, Troy continued the race. He was still coming second and it was hard to catch up but he somehow did.

"Go TROY!" Everyone yelled happily.

"He's coming first! Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed in disbelief. The girls started jumping up and down happily. The crowd roared and stood up to watch the last lap of the game.

-------------------------

Troy smiled as he beat the first.

"Yeah!" Troy exclaimed as his car run through the finish line. As soon as he went out, flashes of cameras immediately blurred his vision, like before.

He tried to get out of the crowd that was circling around him but it looked pretty impossible.

"_Where__'__s Gabi?!__"_Troy asked himself and looked around the place. Finally, he spotted her from afar just standing there, smiling at him. She was smart enough to know that it was impossible to get to Troy.

"That's it for now guys! Troy still have business to do!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly at the camera people. Troy couldn't believe that Sharpay actually squished past all those people and go to him. She _is _the Sharpay Evans.

After a few minutes, Troy was able to talk to Gabriella.

"Hey!" Troy said nervously as they walked out of the track and into Gerald's car.

"You did great, Troy." Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"I wouldn't have won if you didn't come." Troy said honestly while Gabriella just shook her head. Gerald on the other hand was watching the two in the rear mirror and at the same time, watching the road as he drove.

"So umm.. How was life without me?" Troy asked simply.

"Fantastic." Gabriella said with a hidden smile.

"Oh." Troy's head immediately fell when he heard her answer.

"You're such an idiot! I'm just joking!" Gabriella laughed and hit him on the chest.

"Did you miss me? Admit it!" Troy smiled cockily.

"Lose the cockiness lover boy." Gabriella grinned as Troy blushed a little.

They finally arrived at Troy's place and Gabriella quickly jumped off the car, wanting to talk to Troy for a few minutes, or possibly stay with him for the night.

"See you dad!" Gabriella smiled and waved at her dad's car.

-----------------------

"So why didn't you go with your dad?" Troy asked Gabriella as they both sat on the couch and drank their orange juice.

"Can't I spent time with my adorable boyfriend, who by the way have the most amazing voice ever!" Gabriella exclaimed happily, winking at Troy. Troy couldn't help but smile when he heard Gabriella call him his 'adorable boyfriend'.

"You heard me sing?" Troy asked with a blush.

"Would I be in the championship if I didn't?" Gabriella said with a smile.

"I'm really sorry Gabi." Troy suddenly said, his voice completely serious.

"You shouldn't be. I kinda over reacted as well. I didn't mean what I said." Gabriella said softly.

"Nah you were right. Taught me a lesson." Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"Oh yeah. What lesson?" She questioned.

"Never to let you go again because if I did, there's no way I can ever win a race." He said as Gabriella blushed.

"Win a race to the finish line?" She asked but Troy shook his head.

"You're wrong Montez. Win the race to your heart. I love you so much Gabriella." Troy whispered softly.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella smiled as they both stared at each other's eyes. They slowly lean in and finally, their lips met and fireworks exploded inside them.

-------------------------------

2 weeks have past and Gabriella was just sitting down in her room, completely bored. It was exactly 7pm and she was wondering if Troy could hang out with her. Suddenly, her phone rang so she eagerly picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Gabi! Its Troy. Wanna hang out tonight?" Troy asked a hint of nervousness in his voice but Gabriella didn't quite catch it.

"Sure." She answered happily.

"Do you want me to pick you up now?" Troy asked.

"Ok." Gabriella replied as they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

About 2 minutes later, Troy appeared in Gabriella's porch.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Somewhere." Troy smiled cheekily as he lead her to his car.

"Can I get a clue at least?" Gabriella asked once she was settled in the car.

"Umm.. No." He answered and laughed when he saw Gabriella pouting.

"Just wait." Troy said and looked back at the road.

10 minutes later, they arrived at an open-roof dirt track arena with screaming people inside.

"Car Smashed?" Gabriella read the name of the arena as she raised her eyebrow but deep inside she was excited. Inside the arena were old cars smashing each other and the winner would be the one that can get out of arena with the engine still running.

"Yup. Ever been here before?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Nope." Gabriella giggled as they both entered. Troy was already recognised by many people and some asked for his autograph. Troy lead Gabriella right at the top of the benches which confused her a little bit.

"Can't we get a little closer?" She asked confusedly.

"Just watch." Troy said as they both sat.

For the first few minutes, Gabriella screamed and shouted enthusiastically as the cars smashed each other. Troy just watched and laughed at her reactions. The next round was just about to start when Troy called someone unknown to Gabriella.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked her as soon as he finished calling.

"Yeah!!" Gabriella replied excitedly. Only if she knew what was in store for her.

The cars started moving but they seemed to be going in patterns which confused Gabriella completely. She looked around the place but the people seemed to know what was going on, including Troy.

"_Aren't the cars meant to be smashing each other not driving in patterns?? -- Hold on a minute-- they're writing something on the ground…" _Gabriella continued to watch the cars as they moved around the place, engraving letters on the dirt. She still couldn't quite get the message though because huge cars suddenly made circles around the large arenas making the dirt go around the place, blocking her view.

"_I am completely confused right now." _Gabriella thought as the cars finally stopped moving and went to the side. Gabriella turned to Troy and tugged his sleeve.

"Troy what are they doing?? Why are they---" Gabriella cut herself off as the dirt that was blocking her view ceased down and she finally had the chance to read the message that the cars were writing.

Gabriella's mouth literally dropped open when she finished reading the message. There in the arena, on the ground, engraved…

_Gabi, Will you marry me? _

_-Troy_

Tears started to spill out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Troy arranged everything in that arena. No wonder he wanted to sit at the very top bench so she could see the message. She turned to her side to find Troy kneeling on one knee with the most beautiful ring in his hand.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Troy asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yes. I will marry you Troy." Gabriella smiled through tears as Troy's worried face turned up side down. He slid the sparkling ring on her finger and smiled widely.  
"Did you hear that everyone??!! Gabriella Montez agreed to marry me!!!" Troy yelled to the crowd who started clapping loudly and yelling 'congratulations'. He pulled Gabriella in for a passionate kiss, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"I am the luckiest man alive!!" Troy yelled happily as they pulled away. Gabriella on the other hand couldn't stop laughing and at the same time, crying.

"I can't believe you did this for me Troy." Gabriella told him sincerely.

"I would do anything for you." Troy replied with a smile.

"This is such a big surprise!! I don't think I can have anymore." Gabriella giggled as Troy chuckled.

"Look up!" He whispered to her. She cocked her head confusedly on one side and finally looked up with Troy joining her.

Up in the sky was a sky written message. **(If you don't know what sky writing is, there's an example in my profile)** Gabriella bit her lip trying not to cry again but she just couldn't help it. Troy smiled as he read the message to Gabriella.

"Ready to spend forever with you." Troy whispered in her ears.

By that time, Gabriella was practically bawling her eyes out in joy as she hugged Troy tightly.

"I love you so much Troy." She stated truthfully.

"I love you too Gabriella." Troy told her with a smile.

"Umm sorry to break this up but Troy, you have a little race to go to right about now." Gerald suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What? I only spent less than 10 minutes with my fiancée and now I have to go?" Troy groaned as Gabriella laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll meet you in the finish line." Gabriella giggled as they both kissed again.

**THE END!**

---------------------------------

Its officially finished!! I feel sad now! Lol I hope you liked the ending. By the way, I have a new story and its called '5 Sweet Brats'. i hope you check it out! Please review.


End file.
